Sacrificios de amor
by Alexappp
Summary: El amor puro y verdadero siempre puede contra todo, y aun mas alla. Asi lo comprobaran Draco y Hermione cuando deban separarse aun amandose profundamente y cuando al reencontrarse deban enfrentarse y descubrir grandes secretos que los cambiaran para siempre.
1. Portada

**sacrificios de amor**

La guerra ha terminado y la hora de retomar las vidas ha llegado para todos en el mundo mágico

la hora del perdón es ahora

¿ Podrán sanarse viejas heridas y construir un futuro mejor ahora que el mago tenebroso ha muerto?

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero al historia es mi versión después del final de la mejor saga de todos los tiempo.

Hola, soy Alexa, relativamente nueva en este mundo, he leido bastante historias ya, de algunas me he enamorado apasionadamente y sin duda mis favoritos son los dramiones así que me aventurare con uno, espero les guste.

Intentare actualizar muy seguido y crear una historia que encante a todos, soy una romántica empedernida así que no se sorprendan si mis personajes son un poco mamones.

Saludos y estoy atenta a sus comentarios.


	2. La guerra termino

**La Guerra termino**

Harry entro por la puerta del gran comedor… contemplo aun en shock los rostros de felicidad que muchos tenían y tantos otros que derramaban lagrimas de sufrimiento por los mártires de la guerra. Al fondo diviso a sus amigos. Hermione y Ron hablaban tranquilamente, estaban con las manos tomadas, derramaban lágrimas pero parecían estar bien.

En cuanto el pelirrojo y la castaña vieron a su amigo se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron efusivamente, estaban a salvo, por fin la guerra había terminado y aunque Ron estaba inmensamente triste por la muerte de su hermano, no podía evitar sentir felicidad porque sabía que sus amigos, y por su puesto el resto de su familia, estarían a salvo desde ahora que por fin Voldemort había muerto.

Harry, que aun no asimilaba bien todo lo ocurrido, intento alegrar un poco a sus amigos -¿así que para cuando será la boda?- pregunto entre risas.

¡No seas tonto! -respondió Hermione mirando a Ron- precisamente hablábamos con Ron acerca de lo que paso entre nosotros y creo que como nuestro amigo tienes derecho a saberlo…

No nos queremos -Se apresuro a decir Ron interrumpiendo a la castaña- ósea si nos queremos pero no nos queremos tanto, es decir si nos queremos mucho pero… ahhh mejor sigue tu -miro a la castaña un poco enredado y con un levantamiento de hombros le insinuó que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Veras Harry, en estos años hemos pasado por muchas cosas los 3 juntos, nos hemos apoyado, hemos reído y llorado, yo los quiero mucho a ambos, ya no somos los niños que se conocieron en aquel tren con tan solo 11 años, ahora somos adultos y como tales comenzamos a tener otros sentimientos -la castaña trataba de explicar la reciente conversación y conclusiones que habían sacado con Ron- desde hace años se lo que Ginny siente por ti y también lo que tú sientes por ella, por eso creo que entenderás lo necesario que se hace a veces contar con alguien que te ame y te apoye mas allá, alguien que te de fuerza de seguir y que te haga pensar en un futuro mejor…

Harry miraba atentamente a la Castaña, pero a decir verdad tenía mucha cara de duda por lo que Ron interpreto el rostro de su amigo e interrumpió nuevamente a su amiga -Ay Herms estas enredando mas a Harry, el entenderá igual si solo le dices que no nos amamos, que solo nos confundimos en este tiempo por que necesitábamos tener a alguien por quien luchar, pero que nos dimos cuenta ahora que nos volvimos a besar sin la adrenalina de la guerra que solo sentimos cariño de amigos, hasta de hermanos si lo prefieres, pero que no seremos pareja.

En ese momento la sonrisa de un Rubio distrajo a la Castaña y se quedo prendada de aquellos ojos grises que por primera vez la miraban sin odio, aunque desconcertada de que él estuviera ahí escuchando su conversación.

Perdón que los interrumpa -dijo con propiedad Draco Malfoy- solo quiero decirles una par de cosas… (Hubo largos momentos de silencio y como nadie dijo nada él continuo) En primer lugar quiero pedirles perdón por todo lo que he hecho, se que desde que nos conocemos yo he sido un arrogante ególatra maligno, y no me justifico pero quiero que sepan que nunca quise hacerles daño, mi padre me crio para ser como él, aunque afortunadamente me di cuenta de lo errado que estaba y de lo poco que me valía todo mi dinero y mi apellido, sé que es un poco tarde y no tengo problema en pagar por mis actos, solo quería decirles que me alegra mucho que hayan triunfado.- Finalizo en rubio y giro en dirección a la puerta de salida donde lo esperaban sus padres con cara de resignación.

Espera un momento -dijo enérgica la castaña- yo también quiero decirte algo- se contuvo mientras el rubio giraba para mirarla con aquellos ojos en los que por primera vez sintió que había solo sinceridad -yo quiero darte las gracias- los 3 chicos la miraron contrariada- se que no quisiste entregarnos a tu tía, tu bien sabias quiénes éramos, reconociste a Harry de inmediato y también vi en tu cara la impotencia por no poder hacer nada cuando ella me lastimo el brazo y yo estoy dispuesta a declarar a tu favor porque considero que solo fuiste una víctima más de esta guerra.

Que estás diciendo Herms! ¿Defenderás a este idiota que toda la vida te ha tratado de…? -Ron estaba realmente ofuscado.

De sangre sucia… lo sé y lo lamento -Dijo Malfoy por primera vez con los ojos llorosos- sé que es difícil para ustedes entender y sobre todo para ti -dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- toda la vida has tenido padres comprensivos que te han cuidado con amor, jamás te obligaron a hacer cosas que no te agradaban como a mí, muchos los llaman traidores de la sangre, pero yo creo que son magnificas personas y te envidio de cierta forma porque has tenido algo mucho más valioso que todos los lujos que yo puedo tener -miro hacia donde estaba la familia de colorines llorando la pérdida del gemelo- tienes una familia grande y hermosa que te ama y te ha inculcado valores reales, han hecho de ti un hombre honesto y estoy seguro que estarían dispuestos a dar su vida para protegerte -finalizo conteniendo con fuerza las lagrimas y mirando con cierto rencor a sus padres.

Tu madre me salvo -dijo Harry con la voz firme- y estoy de acuerdo con Herms, no creo que seas malo, solo que no has tenido las mejores influencias en la vida, yo también estoy convencido de que sabias que era yo y no nos quisiste entregar, luego en la sala de menesteres no quisiste matarme y aun mas, se que solo fuiste presionado para tu misión referente a Dumbledore pero que nunca te habrías atrevido a hacerlo, no eres un asesino… así que cuenten conmigo tú y tu madre para cuando el ministerio los enjuicie, lamento eso si no poder hacer nada por tu padre… por su culpa casi muere hace años la mujer que más amo y eso nunca lo podre perdonar.

Draco no sabía que decir, estaba estupefacto, sencillamente no esperaba tanta comprensión y tanto apoyo de parte de los que hasta ahora había sido sus enemigos jurados… miro a la castaña quien con dulzura le dedicaba una sonrisa y sintió como el mismo sonreía sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba, aun necesitaba hacer una confesión y se disponía a hacerlo cuando fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

Entiendo todo, estaba un poco cegado por los celos, tontamente te envidiaba por tener una vida tan privilegiada, pero ahora comprendo que de nada me hubiera servido tenerlo, soy muy afortunado como acabas de decir y si mis amigos consideran que lo mereces ten por seguro que de mi parte también tendrás apoyo y daré fe de tus actos de "buen samaritano", pero eso sí, nunca seremos amigos, para eso ya tengo a estos dos- dijo el pelirrojo con un aire de burla inocente abrazando a sus dos amigos-.

El rubio sonrió y se sintió feliz, claro que no serían amigos, había demasiadas heridas que tal vez nunca sanarían, en eso pensaba cuando de pronto dijo en voz alta -Heridas!- se dirigió hacia Hermione y tomo su brazo en donde se leía claramente la marca de "sangre sucia" que su tía había tatuado en la muchacha aquella vez que por azares del destino el trió de oro se encontraran capturados en su mansión.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, Harry pensó para si que el chico rubio estaba un poco loco de verdad, Hermione por su parte se limito a decirle con dulzura -No te preocupes, ya no duele y no hay nada más que hacer, ya probamos con toda clase de hechizos reconstructivos, sanadores y cicatrizadores, pero no se borrara-.

Eso es porque no han intentado con el correcto -dijo el rubio sonriéndole y sin dejar de mirarla tomo su varita, realizo un corte en su propio brazo y cuando comenzó a salir aquel liquido escarlata lo unió con el de allá dejando que la sangre cubriera la marca - que mi sangre borre lo que mi sangre provoco, que mi sangre sane lo que esta sangre no mereció- pronuncio apuntando con su varita de la cual salió una pequeña luz que enredo los brazos e hizo desaparecer la sangre, cuando Draco saco por fin su brazo la herida que se había provocado ya no estaba, así como tampoco la marca de la castaña, se había borrado sin dejar rastro.

La castaña se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos agradeciéndole infinitamente.

Ron se agacho y con sus dedos tomo un poco de la sangre que había llegado hasta el piso a la vez que sin dejar la común picardía que caracterizaba a su familia dijo -que te parece, el huroncito no tiene sangre azul después de todo… digo sin ofender- y rio enérgicamente contagiando a los otros 3 muchachos.

Draco se alejo de la castaña y mirando al piso le dijo -tu amigo tiene razón, mi sangre no es azul, ahora mi sangre es sucia, porque esta manchada por el sufrimiento de muchos a los que me vi obligado a hacer daño, pero con ello mantuve con vida a mi madre, una de las 2 mujeres más importantes en mi vida, y aunque tengo claro que no estuvo bien, era la única forma de protegerla.


	3. Dificiles Confesiones

**Difíciles confesiones**

Draco se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, le era tan difícil pronunciar palabras, pero su fin con todo esto era aun mayor y no se detendría… seguro no tardarían en llegar los dementores o los aurores enviados por el ministerio a encarcelar a todos los que habían estado en el bando tenebroso durante esta guerra y aunque los chicos decían que lo apoyarían el realmente no creía merecerlo, estaba seguro que por sus actos sería condenado a una larga estadía en azkaban, así que nada perdía ya, no le quedaba ningún rastro de ese orgullo estúpido o la ambición que tanto le había inculcado su familia y que lo habían llevado a la destrucción, solo una cosa le importaba ahora y era confesar la verdad por la que estaba allí, confesión que cobraba más sentido luego de escuchar la conversación que habían tenido los 3 muchachos cuando el llego, no tenía esperanzas de ser correspondido, pero quería que todos supieran lo que realmente sentía en su corazón, aunque estaba seguro que su padre lo despreciaría después de esto.

-Hay una última cosa que confesar antes de marcharme a mi destino -dijo mirando a la castaña a los ojos para tomar algo de valentía- se que quizás no me creas, que será difícil de aceptar y que me odiaras como lo merezco, pero no puedo seguir guardando esto que llevo dentro y que me quema el pecho- en aquel momento pareció que todo el mundo se esfumaba, para él solo quedaban esos ojos miel que lo miraban con curiosidad y su corazón que latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salir corriendo despavorido- Te amo Hermione, te he amado desde que me diste aquel puñetazo que tanto merecía, desde que me pusiste en mi lugar por poner en riesgo a una criatura inocente, en ese momento descubrí lo valiente que eras, lo magnifica que eras como amiga y sobre todo como mujer, te he admirado desde ese día y por miedo a los enjuiciamientos de mi familia, por estar convencido de que la pureza de la sangre era más importante que los sentimientos que me confundían hacia ti, renegué de mi propio corazón, que se aceleraba cada vez que te tenía cerca, y si seguí insultándote era solo para llamar tu atención, no podía confesarlo antes porque temía las replicas de mi padre para contigo, por eso me conformaba con asistir en silencio a la biblioteca y observarte estudiar, aunque jamás notaste mi presencia y aunque no lo creas me alegro, porque me habría sentido demasiado avergonzado- la castaña esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, lo que dio aun más valor a Draco- por ti me esforcé en estudiar siempre a escondidas, quería ser competencia para ti, pero siempre eras mejor que yo, siempre lo serás y yo nunca estaré a la altura siquiera de tus pies, solo quiero que sepas que me dolió mucho cuando mi tía te lastimo, tanto que estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable y me alegro que tus amigos te hayan salvado en esos momentos porque si no habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa, no me importaba morir por ti, solo temía la suerte de mi madre luego de mi traición. Pero nada de eso me importa ya, estoy feliz de que estés bien, de que tengas amigos que están dispuestos a cuidarte frente a todo y espero que desde ahora puedas ser tan feliz como lo mereces-

De pronto todo volvió a aparecer, el gran salón estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban escuchando atónitos la confesión de ¿Draco Malfoy? Si, ese engreído y ególatra platinado estaba diciendo que amaba a una hija de muggles, nadie pudo pronunciar palabras.

A la entrada del salón 2 personas se miraban contrariadas luego de la confesión de su hijo, de pronto Narcisa advirtió -no te atrevas a intervenir, date cuenta de una vez por todas el daño que le has hecho a tu propio hijo, basta de estupideces de sangre, apellido o dinero- fue tan clara y drástica que su marido se sorprendió limitándose a tomarla de la mano y mirar al piso, por primera vez su esposa lo enfrentaba y la verdad es que era una defensa justa, se sentía culpable y solo pudo decir -¿qué mierda he hecho? Obligue a mi hijo a sacrificarse por mi estúpida ceguera- se dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a salir del salón.

Mientras en el otro extremo Draco aun permanecía inmóvil enfrentando las miradas acusadoras de todos los que lo creían culpable de crímenes atroces durante la guerra, de la traición más grande hacia el ahora fallecido director y de ser un mortifago a la orden del innombrable.

Ron destrozó el silencio -no te atrevas a acercártele, una cosa es que te perdonemos porque al final te reivindicaste pero otra muy distinta es que te dejemos siquiera intentar tocar a Herms-

-No seas estúpido Ron -dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar al rubio- el papel de novio celoso no te queda y además yo sé defenderme sola- la castaña no tenia expresión alguna.

-Herms, no es actitud de novio celoso, pero Ron tiene razón, me es difícil creer en la confesión de Malfoy y no permitiré que se acerque a ti- dijo Harry poniéndose entre Hermione y Malfoy.

-Tranquilo Potter, no intentare nada, al contrario, me alegra ver como la defienden de este maldito mortifago que no merece una sola mirada de aquella castaña tan pura -Draco se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir a sus padres a la espera de la condena, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo sin que se atreviera a voltear.

-Perdona a este par, que se creen realmente mis padres -fulmino con la mirada a los chicos que con eso comprendieron que debían hacerse a un lado- te acompañare hasta donde tus padres- y tomándolo del brazo comenzó a caminar.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra mientras salían del comedor, Draco estaba más pálido que de costumbre, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impactante reacción de Hermione, caminaba solo por inercia y sentía que el brazo de donde ella se había sujetado le quemaba más de lo que podría imaginar, sentía que aquella castaña sonreía pero no se atrevía a mirarla, y era cierto ella sin saber por qué tenía una sonrisa marcada en los labios, aun no asimilaba bien la confesión de amor de Malfoy pero sin duda había sentido aquellas palabras muy sinceras y estaba alagada, después de todo aquel era un chico capaz de tener a la muchacha que quisiera, no solo por su dinero y posición, sino también por el gran atractivo y galantería que poseía.

Hermione se detuvo unos cinco metros antes de llegar a los padres de Malfoy que se encontraban en el patio principal junto a algunos mortifagos arrepentidos esperando su juicio final, pues eso era lo que expresaban sus caras de miedo y resignación. Se paro frente al chico obligándolo a que la mirara, el con miedo y vergüenza poso sus ojos grises en aquellos cálidos ojos color miel que lo inundaban de paz aun en aquellos momentos tan deprimentes.

-¿Asesinaste a alguien?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta

-Soy un maldito cobarde… jamás me atrevía a hacerlo- dijo con un inmenso tono de ira.

-¿Volverás a Hogwarts el próximo año? -Pregunto inocentemente la castaña mirándolo con ternura y un toque de esperanza.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? -dijo algo confundido el platinado- para cuando ustedes entren a clases nuevamente yo estaré pagando mis delitos bajo la custodia de los dementores- dijo desviando la mirada y con vergüenza.

La castaña lo tomo suavemente de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla, le acaricio las mejillas y arreglo un poco el revuelto pelo que lucía el chico que tenía en frente, mirándolo con ternura y una sonrisa le dijo -No seas ridículo, estoy segura que no te encerraran, a lo más te darán una condena sencilla, el que se arrepiente se salva dicen por ahí, y yo se que tu estas arrepentido-.

El chico solo se limito a dejar que una lágrima se saliera de sus ojos, una lágrima que representaba la emoción de sentir que aquella chica a la que secretamente había amado todo este tiempo lo estaba perdonando.

Bueno -dijo Hermione con soltura y alejándose un poco de el- si te decides a volver se que será difícil, a la gente le cuesta perdonar y olvidar, tendrás que ser muy fuerte y seguir luchando para demostrar lo que vales- le sonrío.

Gracias por perdonarme, gracias por comprender, gracias por creer- dijo el rubio restregándose los ojos para no dejar salir las lagrimas que allí se agolpaban de la emoción- te prometo que lo pensare.

Respecto a lo que me dijiste, la verdad es que no puedo corresponderte, en estos momentos solo puedo pensar en correr a ver a mis padres y abrazarlos, pero me siento honrada de que tengas esos sentimientos por mí -noto que el rubio desviaba la mirada para evitar el dolor que le causaban esas palabras, pues aunque lo negara si tenía una remota esperanza que ahora se destruía- pero si te decides a volver podemos ser amigos, conocernos un poco… podrías invitarme a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla -dijo con ilusión atrayendo otra vez la mirada del rubio- me gusta con jengibre y quizá, quien quita y hasta podrías ser mi pareja en el baile de navidad…- hubo unos minutos de silencio en donde solo se miraban a los ojos sin dejar de observarse, más allá de la mirada, intentaban desnudar sus almas, Draco sonreía y la castaña cerro la conversación dándole un beso en la mejilla. Camino de vuelta al comedor con lentitud y muy pensativa, pero aun así logro escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio.

-Con jengibre entonces, eso será una cita y no te podrás negar - dijo con altivez el rubio pero sobre todo con muchas esperanzas.

-No me negare, pero si llegas a romperme el corazón ya sabes que mis amigos serán capaz de lanzarte un crucios- ambos voltearon y se sonrieron por última vez.


	4. Hora de las declaraciones

**Hora de las declaraciones**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el rubio se le declarara a la castaña, el verano ya estaba justo en la mitad por lo que aquel día era más caluroso que nunca, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y Hermione despertó sofocada por el sol que entraba por la ventana del cuarto que compartía con Ginny en la madriguera, estaban en el piso de más arriba por lo que realmente era el más caluroso. La chica miro como su amiga colorina dormía plácidamente, seguro ya estaba acostumbrada a la situación, pero ella no lo aguantaba así que tomo la decisión de levantarse de una vez por todas y darse una ducha.

El agua parecía apiadarse de ella, era tan refrescante que helo cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras el agua recorría su silueta la castaña no dejaba de pensar en que aquel día sería muy ajetreado, estaban todos citados a declarar y se llevaría a cabo los juicios de varios mortifagos acusados de atroces crímenes, entre ellos se encontraba la familia Malfoy.

Luego de la ducha se vistió rápidamente con un ligero vestido blanco que se ajustaba a la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando entrever aquella figura de mujer que bien se notaba a estas alturas, mientras que hacia abajo caía ligeramente amplio marcando más pronunciadas sus caderas, tomo su cabello en un moño pues no tenía ganas de pelearse con el cepillo aquel día, luego bajo las escaleras y se dispuso a la cocina, tomo de la nevera un poco de limonada y la vertió en un vaso con bastante hielo, salió y se sentó bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol.

Pensaba en lo que diría en el juicio, sin duda que sería la verdad, solo esperaba que no fueran muy duros con las sentencias, después de todo muchos de ellos había sido prácticamente obligados a combatir del lado oscuro. En ese momento se le vino a la mente una de las ultimas cosas que converso con Draco…

_¿Asesinaste a alguien?_

_Soy un maldito cobarde… jamás me atrevía a hacerlo_

Sin duda el platinado había sido sincero y ella esperaba de corazón que lo dejaran en libertad, al parecer ya bastante había pagado sus errores con su propio sufrimiento y soledad, además si bien era cierto que ella no sentía nada por él, la verdad era que no podía negar lo guapo que estaba y quizás si se conocían mejor podía llegar a quererlo, ella estaba sola y quien quitaba y pudieran ser novios.

-Señora Malfoy, ya me imagino portando ese apellido y de la mano de tremendo bombón- se dijo en voz alta imaginando la extraña escena.

-Serian una pareja muy bonita, tendrían hijos bastante lindos- afirmo detrás de ella la colorina quien ya se encontraba vestida y había escuchado las palabras de su amiga, ya que está ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que estaba sentada muy cerca.

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto Hermione contrariada de la afirmación de su amiga y volteando a verla.

-Por supuesto, ese hurón seria afortunado de tenerte como esposa, ya me imagino a los niños rubios platinados con ojos color miel, orgullosos pero de buen corazón… serian perfectos. ¿Acaso estas enamorada de Malfoy?- interrogo la colorina borrando la sonrisa con la que había imaginado a los pequeños.

-No, como se te ocurre, apenas hace unas semanas me confesó que me quería, yo nunca lo había mirado con otros ojos, ni había imaginado nada con el- se avergonzó la castaña

-¿Habías?- pregunto la colorina inquisitivamente

-Si es que me acabo de imaginar con él, tú misma me escuchaste y me diste la razón, no estoy enamorada de él, pero tampoco lo odio, es bastante guapo no se puede negar y quien quita y podamos llegar a tener algo, me merezco alguien que me ame ¿no crees?- miro con esperanzas la castaña a su amiga.

-Claro que si Herms, mereces alguien que te ame y te valore, es que Malfoy realmente nunca me ha agradado mucho, no olvido lo pesado que era, pero como tú misma dices, la guerra nos cambio a todos y el amor es una de las mejores razones para seguir y si realmente te ama y tú crees que puedes amarlo tendrás todo mi apoyo- ambas amigas se abrazaron, sin duda Ginny sabia comprender sus sentimientos, no solo por el hecho de ser mujer si también porque era muy madura a pesar de ser 1 año menor.

Ya en el ministerio todos pasaron a dar declaración, Harry comento la ayuda que había recibido de Narcisa a pesar de correr riesgo su vida si Voldemort la descubría en su mentira acerca de la muerte del elegido, también comento como Draco no lo delato ante de su tía y como no lo quiso matar en la sala de menesteres, así también Ron y algunos otros de su familia declararon, Hermione fue la última.

-Soy testigo de que todo lo que han contado los demás ha sido veraz, Draco no delato a Harry, pudiendo haberlo hecho y haber obtenido gloria de parte de Voldemort, jamás me hizo daño, muy por el contrario me ayudo a sana una horrible herida que me quedo luego de la batalla, gracias a él no tengo la marca que su tía Bellatrix había dejado en mi brazo con las palabras "sangre sucia" y eso jamás se lo podre pagar- La chica miro al rubio quien la miraba con ternura, conmovido por las palabras que decía y esperanzado de poder salir de todo para darse una oportunidad con ella- Gracias Draco!- exclamo sin despegarle los ojos mientras bajaba del estrado.

Luego declararon los aurores, algunos favorecieron a los Malfoy, otros fueron imparciales. Finalmente las cartas estaban echadas y comenzaría a leerse las condenas.

-Lucius Malfoy es condenado a 30 años de prisión efectiva en azkaban, zona de alta seguridad… Narcisa Malfoy es absuelta de los cargos por no haberse convertido en mortifago y haber sido pieza elemental en la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado… Draco Malfoy es… es condenado a 5 años de prision efectiva en azkaban, pabellón juvenil…-

Los ojos de Draco se apagaban ante la terrible decisión, ya no había esperanzas para ellos, no podía esperar que la chica lo aguardara por cinco años, sabiendo que en ese tiempo podría conocer a alguien que de verdad la mereciera y se enamorara, empuño con fuerzas las manos. La castaña noto aquella reacción y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas ante los ojos recriminantes de sus amigos.

-Y si no hay inconveniente daremos por concluida…-

-Un momento- dijo Lucius interrumpiendo al ministro- no se nos ha permitido dar nuestra declaración, quien mejor que nosotros sabe cómo sucedieron las cosas para nuestra familia- Por primera vez se sentía valeroso y decidido de hacer algo que no fuera para sí mismo, Narcisa y Draco lo miraron sorprendidos sin saber que pensar.

-Eso es porque ustedes mentirían- afirmo el ministro tratando de ignorarlo.

-Pues entonces autorizo que utilicen verita serum en mi, así se aseguraran de que no mentiré, pero no puedo dejar que nos juzguen sin oírme- dijo totalmente convencido Lucius y conociendo de leyes mágicas sabía que no podían negarle la petición.

-Está bien- el ministro a regañadientes hizo una seña para que lo pasaran al estrado y le dieran el suero de la verdad -ahora diga que es lo que desea decir para aminorar su pena, si es que eso es posible.

-Primero que todo les aclaro que no deseo aminorar mi pena, pues creo que la tengo bien merecida, todo lo que deseo es que entiendan que mi hijo actuó contra su voluntad y bajo mis estrictas órdenes, amenazado por Voldemort de la muerte de mí esposa Narciza, su madre- todos se sorprendieron con aquella declaración, el silencio era realmente sepulcral en la sala.

-¿Tiene claro que esto puede no solo aminorar la pena de su hijo si no también aumentar la suya?- dijo el ministro mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, pero eso no importa, yo tengo una vida ya muy avanzada, he cometido errores y es justo que pague por ellos, pero mi hijo solo fue chantajeado y manipulado para que cometiera lo que el mago tenebroso quería, yo en mi sed de poder y dinero cometí el error de presionarlo a convertirse en mortifago, le dije que si no lo hacía quedaríamos en la ruina porque Voldemort no nos perdonaría la traición y el no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, desde ahí no tuvo más remedio que seguir el camino oscuro, pero doy fe de que no era lo que él deseaba- Lucius miro a su hijo con una cara llena de arrepentimiento y dolor, rostro que jamás nadie había visto en aquel malévolo hombre- lo siento hijo- fue lo último que pronuncio antes de sentarse en silencio en el estrado para esperar el nuevo veredicto.


	5. La despedida

**La despedida**

Los jueces deliberaron por unos minutos utilizando la legeremancia y de la misma manera le fue notificado al ministro la nueva resolución -Draco Malfoy es condenado a 2 años… - comenzó a decir ante los ojos curiosos y decepcionados de los que ahí se encontraban- …de trabajo comunitario, mismos que deberá llevar a cabo en la escuela Hogwarts bajo la estricta supervisión de la Directora Mc Gonagall, para así permitirle cursar su último año de educación mágica formal -termino de leer y se dirigió directamente al chico platinado- espero que no desperdicie esta segunda oportunidad y esta demás decir que al mínimo indicio de actividades sospechosas o conflicto en el que se vea involucrado le será revocada esta disminución de condena y deberá cumplir el anterior fallo sin derecho a rebajas -

Draco estaba mudo, sorprendido sobre manera y confundido acerca de las declaraciones de su padre, aquel hombre que siempre lo había tratado como un esclavo más que como hijo ahora lo estaba salvando de un destino francamente atroz.

El ministro volvió a tomar el pergamino y continuo leyendo -A Lucius Malfoy se le reconoce la valentía y el arrepentimiento demostrado para disminuir la condena de su hijo por lo que se ha decidido mantener la condena que ya se había declarado. Ahora, antes de que alguien más quiera declarar, doy por terminada esta sesión y continuaremos con el resto- cerró el ministro dando el golpe de varita correspondiente en su escritorio.

La castaña se veía feliz, le agradaba mucho la idea de que Draco quedara bajo una condena tan mínima y que podría terminar sus estudios, pensaba en que quizá podría darse una oportunidad con él y eso la hizo sonrojar.

-Ni lo pienses Hermione Granger- dijo un pelirrojo con voz enfurecida detrás de la chica.

-¿De qué hablas Ronald?- interrogo la chica, aunque claramente sabía a qué se refería la amenaza de su amigo.

-Ya te dijimos que una cosa es aceptar que no sea tan malo y otra muy distinta es permitir que se te acerque ¿no te acuerdas de todos los insultos de estos años?- dijo Ron realmente enfurecido y tomando a la chica de los hombros para girarla y que lo mirara.

Hermione se sintió realmente colérica y estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar cuando alguien la interrumpió -Que estupideces dices hermano, quien eres tú para prohibirle a Herms que salga con un chico, además si el mismísimo ministerio le está dando una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy por que no deberíamos hacerlo a nosotros- estaba muy enojada, no le parecía justo que su amiga tuviera que someterse a los caprichos rencorosos de esos chicos. Miro también a Harry notando que este intentaba decir algo- y mas te vale Harry Potter que no te metas en esto o tendremos serios problemas- advirtió al que ahora era su novio.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo la castaña y comenzó a bajar las gradas para dirigirse a Malfoy, cuando estuvo cerca se apresuro a abrazarlo, el muchacho no reacciono, pero eso a ella no le importaba, se alejo un poco y lo beso en la mejilla -felicidades Draco, supongo que estas feliz-

-¿Feliz?... la verdad no sé bien que es lo que siento, creo que estoy confundido, nunca espere que mi padre hiciera algo así- dijo mientras miraba como los guardianes se llevaban a Lucius con la cabeza agachada para cumplir su condena.

-Sí, es verdad, nadie lo esperaba, supongo que la guerra nos cambio a todos- ella lo miraba con ternura.

-Supongo que así fue- dijo otra vez mirando a la castaña que tanto lo hacía feliz con esos ojos color miel que reflejaban solo sinceridad, en ese momento callo en cuenta de que ahora si podría dedicarse a conquistarla como tanto había soñado.

-Te estaré esperando para nuestra cita, ¿supongo que no lo has olvidado? -Señalo con una sonrisa.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo, cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, es una cita y ansío que llegue lo más pronto posible- dijo abrazándola por la cintura con el respeto y elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Herms es hora de irnos- grito la colorina llamándola desde la salida.

-Los alcanzo enseguida Ginny- grito separándose del rubio pero sin voltear.

Solo se miraron a los ojos y hubo un momento de conexión en sus miradas, un momento de sinceridad y esperanza para ambos, un momento que habría sido estúpido romper con palabras por lo que la castaña se limito a sonreírle, mover su mano en señal de despedida y comenzar a marcharse, girando antes de traspasar la puerta de salida para brindarle una mira y una sonrisa con la que el chico se quedara hasta su próximo encuentro.


	6. Tiempo de volver a Hogwarts

wmoreirf Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes que ya me ha pasado en otras partes que se demoran en comentar, nada mas dejemos que enganchen, de todas formas no pretendo dejar de publicar, la historia ya esta hecha, aunque evalúo hacer cambios, pero eso lo iré viendo a medida que avanzamos y según lo que les parezca.

A los demás que me leen les pido que comenten, no hay nada mas gratificante para una escritora que saber lo que los lectores opinen, así que los espero, sin miedo que toda crítica será bien recibida.

**Hora de volver a Hogwarts**

Ginny: Herms! Despierta Herms!, se nos hace tarde, no alcanzaremos a desayunar (dándole almohadazos a su amiga)

Hermione: Ya va, no me golpees (restregándose los ojos para despertar completamente)

Ginny: No entiendo cómo te quedaste dormida, a ti jamás te pasa eso

Hermione: No sabía que era tan tarde, es que anoche me quede leyendo hasta muy entrada la noche (entrando rápidamente al baño para darse una ducha)

Ginny: Yo te arreglare la ropa y meteré el resto de tus cosas en la maleta, pero debes darte prisa (gritándole con energía y comenzando a guardar las cosas)

El verano ya había terminado, aquel día debían tomar el tren en el andén 9 ¾, por fin volverían a la escuela que tanto ansiaban volver a ver, sabían que la reconstrucción había sido ardua, pero confiaban en que el colegio mantendría esa presencia fuerte que lo caracterizaba.

Hermione se ducho rápido pensando en que este año debía esforzarse más que nunca pues sería decisivo para su futuro, aun no estaba segura de que especialidad seguiría, por eso debía sacar excelentes en todas las materias y así poder optar por la que más la llenara al final del año escolar.

Mientras Ginny ordenaba la maleta de Hermione en el cuarto tuvo una genial idea, puso toda la ropa de la chica sobre la cama y pronuncio un hechizo "Ajustin exactum coporis, irreversal" luego la tomo y la guardo, dejando afuera solo unos jeans y un strapless color frambuesa, al final bajo la maleta y subió encontrando a su amiga ya vestida en el cuarto

Hermione: ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi ropa Ginny? (pregunto molesta)

Ginny: Solo le hice unos arreglos Herms, no te ofendas pero la usas un poco ancha y así no muestras tu linda figura… ahora toda tu ropa se ajustara perfectamente a tu cuerpo y lucirás espectacular (sonriendo pícaramente)

Hermione: Debiste preguntarme si me apetecía, lo cambiare de inmediato…

Ginny: No pierdas tu tiempo, lo hice irreversible, así que nada puedes hacer, además no te gustaría que cierto personaje se quedara asombrado al verte tan espectacular (con una mirada inquisidora)

Hermione no había pensado en el chico en este tiempo, al principio había pensado que al menos le escribiría, pero no había tenido noticias de él por lo que se había olvidado por completo, pero ahora sabia que sin duda se lo toparía en el colegio cumpliendo su condena -No Ginny, no quiero que nadie se enamore de mi por como luzco- dijo mirando a su amiga y tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo Malfoy ya confeso que te amaba, así que ya se enamoro de la bella alma que tienes - dijo con un tono burlón la colorina -ahora deja que se idiotice por el bello cuerpazo que tienes o llegara otra más lanzada y te quitara ese bombón-

-No me interesa Ginny, además al parecer se olvido de mi, ¿no ves que ni siquiera me escribió durante estas semanas? Por mí que se enamore de otra y que sea feliz- dijo volteando a mirar por la ventana hacia la nada.

-Bueno eso está por verse, solo que deberás quedarte con la ropa como esta o comprar ropa nueva porque el hechizo ni yo lo puedo quitar, y como ya se nos hizo tarde supongo que no podrás pasar a comprar nada, así que mejor apresúrate- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez en la planta baja todos los Weasley quedaron atónitos mirando a Hermione -si que has crecido este verano- dijo Ron viendo lo ajustada que le quedaba la ropa a la chica y asombrado de lo guapa que se veía.

-No seas tonto Ron, gracias a tu hermanita- mirando con furia a Ginny- la ropa me queda más ajustada -miro a Harry esperando apoyo- deberías controlar a tu noviecita Harry porque un día de estos voy a terminar lanzándole una maldición imperdonable por hacerme cosas sin mi consentimiento-

Todos los presentes se lanzaron a reír con ganas, mientras Harry le respondía -vamos Herms, no te enojos, estoy seguro que Ginny solo quería ayudar, además déjame decirte que te sienta muy bien el new look- aguantando un poco la risa.

Una vez en el andén la castaña miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a cierto rubio en el que no había dejado de pensar desde que su amiga lo mencionara antes de salir de la madriguera, pero de cierta forma se alegro de no encontrarlo pues se sentía bastante incómoda con aquella ropa tan ajustada y sexy, definitivamente esa no era ella.

Cuando el tren ya había partido una niña de primero ingreso al compartimiento en el que estaban el trió de oro y Ginny muy alegres conversando -¿Es usted la señorita Granger?- dijo mirando a la castaña quien asintió con la cabeza- el prefecto me envía a decirle que la espera en el carro comedor por que necesita fijar algunos temas para el año con usted- mientras miraba sorprendida a Harry.

-Quien te envió pequeña -dijo la castaña con curiosidad.

-No sé cómo se llama, solo me dijo que era prefecto y que me daría una gran malteada si yo le hacia el favor de llevarla con el- dijo la niña aun mirando maravillada al elegido.

-Está bien vamos- dijo la castaña tomando a la pequeña de la mano y saliendo del vagón, aunque pensaba que aun no se había cambiado el uniforme por lo que no estaba muy presentable para tratar temas académicos, pero que ya no podía hacer nada.

En el vagón Ron reía con mucha gracia -parece que tendrás competencia este año hermanita, Harry tiene nuevas admiradoras- mirando a los tortolos que se encontraban sentados frente a el.

-No digas estupideces Ron, es solo una niña- lanzándole una revista que tenía cerca.

-Es tan niña como eras tú el día que huiste despavorida al ver a Harry en la madriguera luego de que lo rescatáramos con el auto- no paraba de reír- si tú ya estabas enamorada de él a esa edad porque esa pequeña no puede-

-Más vale que te calles Ronald Weasley- dijo la colorina roja como tomate y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No te enojes mi tomatito, Ron tiene razón, esa niña tenía la misma cara que pusiste tú cuando me viste aquel día- tocando con cariño la cara de su novia- solo que ella no salió arrancando- tapándose ahora con sus brazos pues sabía lo que se le venía como venganza de su efusiva novia.


	7. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

Entrando al carro comedor, la niña soltó la mano de Hermione y le indico una mesa -el vendrá enseguida, espérelo ahí por favor- y luego camino a sentarse en otra mesa donde ya la esperaba la malteada prometida.

La castaña camino por el pasillo y antes de sentarse en la mesa que la niña le había indicado miro a su alrededor para ver si había algún prefecto de los que ella conocía, pero no diviso a nadie, por lo que se sentó mirando por la ventana el vello paisaje.

Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que una voz la saco de su letargo -Perdona la espera pero los de primero tenían un pequeño escándalo- la chica reconoció esa voz al instante y al girarse pudo verificar que se trataba de Draco Malfoy quien sostenía 2 vasos en sus manos, se quedo completamente muda observándolo, lucia muy gentil, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, facciones más varoniles, un pelo mas desordenado que de costumbre y vestía algo deportivo, cosa que realmente extraño a la chica pues el muchacho había dejado de lado los pulcros, elegantes y oscuros trajes que acostumbraba cambiándolos por una polera de color verde y unos jeans clásicos.

El chico se sentó frente a ella -Cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, tal como solicito usted- haciendo como si fuera el mesero le extendió un vaso- espero que perdones mi atrevimiento pero no podía esperas ir a hosmeade para tener nuestra cita-

-Te vez bastante distinto vestido así- dijo la castaña inspeccionándolo nuevamente.

-A sí, bueno, la verdad es que siento que este si soy yo realmente, antes solo me vestía como mi padre quería para darle en el gusto- confeso con algo de dolor en los ojos.

-Te vez mejor así-

-Pues debo decir que tú te vez espectacular, pareces una versión mejorada de la Hermione que vi la última vez en el juicio- mirándola inquisitivamente- ¿hay alguna razón especial para vestir así?- pregunto rogando para sí mismo que la castaña no se hubiera arreglado así para otro.

-Bueno esto es obra de Ginny- dijo tapándose con algo de vergüenza- pero no creas que con tus piropos me olvidare de que ni siquiera me escribiste 1 sola vez en todas estas semanas- menciono mirándolo con ojos acusadores y bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso.

-Bueno debes perdonar, pero tuve mucho trabajo en el castillo estos días, la directora me pidió que organizara los turnos de los prefectos, que reacomodara la lista de personas para las nuevas habitaciones, que enviara las cartas a los nuevos alumnos y que me encargara personalmente de traer a Kristal- explico mirando con cara de suplica a su castaña para que lo perdonara.

-¿En el castillo? ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en el colegio?- dijo sorprendida la castaña.

El rubio la miro algo desconcertado -Claro, ¿es que no recuerdas que me ordenaron cumplir mi condena ahí?, me enviaron de inmediato para ayudar con la reestructuración que era tan necesaria luego de la guerra, y estuve bastante atareado, además no soy muy bueno escribiendo y preferí esperar a este momento-

-Si lo recuerdo, solo que pensé que no te enviarían hasta que comenzaran las clases… por cierto ¿Quién es Kristal?- interrogo con un dejo de celos que pudo percibir el rubio.

-Tranquila, es la pequeña que envié a buscarte, ella estaba en un orfanato y tuve la tarea de retirarla y explicarle el origen de sus poderes, por orden de la directora seré su tutor tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle- dijo volteando a ver a la pequeña que disfrutaba de su malteada unas mesas más atrás.

-Así que tutor de una hija de muggle… como nos cambia la vida Draco- dijo irónicamente la castaña contemplando también a la niña.

-¿Te has fijado en sus ojos? Son grises como los míos, yo los note cuando la lleve a comprar su uniforme y útiles -volteo a ver a la castaña quien noto que los ojos del chico se iluminaban al hablar de la niña- pero debo decir que se parece más a ti, camino al tren no paro de leer el libro de historia de la magia que le regale, es muy inteligente y perspicaz- finalizo Malfoy pensando que le hubiese gustado tener una hermana así.

La castaña contemplo con asombro la confesión del chico y pensó que realmente no le costaría nada enamorarse de él, en verdad aquel joven había cambiado mucho, estaba admirando a una pequeña niña sin conocerla mayormente y sabiendo que no era una sangre pura.

Así pasaron el resto del camino conversando y riendo a sus amplias, como si nunca hubiesen sido enemigos a muerte, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Hermione le contó de sus padres y como era ella cuando niña, de la ocasión en la que supo que existía el mundo mágico y su primera visita al callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles. Draco le comento de los veranos que pasaba en casa de sus abuelos maternos, únicos momentos en que era realmente feliz y libre, de la primera vez que monto en escoba y la gran emoción que sintió al experimentar el viento en su rostro.

-No puede ser Draco! -Exclamo la castaña agitada al mirar por la ventana -Estamos a punto de llegar y yo aun en estas fachas por tu culpa- dijo levantándose de prisa para dirigirse al vestidor.

-Hermione, espera por favor- dijo el rubio deteniéndola- ¿puedes llevar a Kristal? olvide decirle que se cambiara y obviamente yo no puedo ayudarla- menciono haciéndole señas a la niña para que se acercara

-Claro que sí, pero mientras tu cámbiate rápido y ve a donde los carruajes para que no perdamos el ultimo, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena- ordeno la castaña.

El rubio rió para si mismo, en otro momento se habría enfurecido de recibir una orden de ella, pero ahora se sentía agradado de obedecerle- como usted diga mi comandante- carcajeo imitando un saludo militar.

Ambos rieron y Hermione tomo a la niña de la mano apresurándose a los vestidores para cambiarse y ayudar a la pequeña, mientras hacía esto último se fijo en sus ojos, realmente Draco tenía razón, los ojos de la pequeña eran igual a los de él, mismo color, misma forma y misma profundidad.

-¿Con que te gusto el libro de Historia de la magia eh? Pregunto a la niña para entrar en confianza.

-Sí, es genial, yo no conocía nada de eso, Draco me contó algunas cosas de la última guerra y de cómo son las cosas ahora, pero a través del libro he conocido cosas muy importantes del pasado del mundo mágico, nunca pensé que un lugar así existiría- respondió la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Por eso es que reconociste a Harry en el compartimiento cuando me fuiste a buscar- afirmo la castaña

-Si, Draco me contó que gracias a él es que el mundo mágico aun existe, que si Harry Potter no hubiera matado al mago malo el colegio no existiría y eso significa que yo no podría ir a estudiar ahí- dijo la niña sonriendo y terminando de ponerse la capa.

Hermione tomo ambas maletas y a la niña de la mano, mientras bajaban del tren pensaba en lo extraño que le parecía que Draco hablara bien de Harry, también recordó la ilusión con la que hablaba de la niña y se limito a decir -Pues sabes, Draco y su madre ayudaron a que Harry sobreviviera para que matara al mago tenebroso, si no fuera por ellos tampoco estaríamos aquí, muchas personas fueron importantes en la guerra y merecen respeto- noto que ya estaban a unos metros de donde las esperaba Draco con una sonrisa para subir a la carroza, así que se agacho y le dijo al oído a la pequeña -pero sabes, no fue Harry Potter quien te saco del orfanato, ni fue él quien te regalo ese libro o te contó de la guerra, creo que es otra persona la que merece tu admiración.

Entonces la niña miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Draco y corrió hacia él abrazándolo, este correspondió el abrazo y luego la ayudo a subir al carruaje para posteriormente tenderle la mano a Hermione y ayudarla también. Una vez que todos estuvieron arriba y camino al castillo el chico pregunto con una mirada curiosa y voz de intriga-¿Que fue lo que estuvieron hablando ustedes 2?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, ambas sonrieron y se limitaron a abrazarlo, cosa que hizo sentir al chico muy feliz de tener a ambas muchachas a su lado.


	8. La Primera cena

**Yue yuna, MizarCullen y Wmoreirf, Muchas gracias a ustedes por comentar, saber que me leen es gratificante y aun mas saber que les gusta, espero que se extiendan mas en sus comentarios y me digan si algo no les gusta o que les gusta mas, que se imaginan para los siguientes capítulos y todo lo que quieran lo pueden decir, ustedes y todos los demás anónimos que me leen, comenten sin miedo.**

**La primera cena**

Cuando ingresaron al comedor todos ya estaban sentados, excepto los de primero que se encontraban en el centro a la espera de ser seleccionados. La vista era muy distinta de la última vez que Hermione lo había observado, no pudo evitar recordar todos aquellos cuerpos sin vida que estaban cuidadosamente acomodados en el piso luego de que finalizara la guerra. No pudo evitar tomar la mano del rubio y apretarla con mucha fuerza.

-Cada vez que recuerdo la imagen luego de la guerra intento solo recordar tu sonrisa, la comprensión con la que me miraste cuando te dije que te amaba, tus ojos llenos de perdón, creo que solo el recordar eso evita que me sienta culpable- dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista del frente.

La castaña miro con curiosidad, ya nadie se sentaba por casa, esos límites habían desaparecido al parecer producto de la guerra, además habían muy pocos uniformes verdes en el salón, posiblemente muchas serpientes habían decidido no volver por vergüenza o temor al rechazo -Pues entonces cuando entre al comedor recordare lo alagada que me sentí cuando el chico más guapo del colegio me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi- mientras pronunciaba esas palabras la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

El rubio quedo paralizado, sentía una gran emoción pues evidentemente Hermione se refería a el, pero no sabía si eso significaba que era correspondido -es un tanto complicada esto del amor- fue lo pensó.

Hermione, que ya había avanzado varios metros, se volteo con una mirada interrogatoria -¿Acaso no piensas sentarte conmigo?- miro al rubio con curiosidad mientras este asentía con la cabeza -Kristal, cariño, debes ir donde están todos esos niños para que el sombrero te diga a que casa pertenecerás- dijo mirando a la pequeña que se encontraba tímidamente tomada de la mano del rubio.

La pequeña miro a Draco esperando la aprobación de este, quien le sonrió y agachándose para estar a su altura le dijo -ve tranquila, es algo bastante simple, no tengas miedo, si alguien se atreve a molestarte yo lo pondré en su lugar, luego de la elección puedes sentarte a mi lado, estaré en aquella mesa- dijo apuntando un espacio vacío al lado de los amigos de la castaña mientras le daba un leve empujo para alentar a la niña.

Luego de que Kristal tomo ubicación con sus compañeros Draco siguió a la castaña y se sentaron al lado de Ron, frente a Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville, nadie los miro extraño, al parecer ya nadie mantenía rencor por lo que había pasado y eso hizo sentir tranquilo al rubio.

-Draco ¿es cierto lo que se comentaba en el tren? ¿Este año tendremos nuevos cuartos?- dijo Luna con naturalidad, como si le preguntara a un amigo de toda la vida.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza -luego de la guerra las torres quedaron destrozadas por lo no pudieron reconstruirlas, hubo que construir otras nuevas, ahora son solo 2 pero hay mas cuartos, para parejas tríos o cuartetos dependiendo del caso, por lo que se debió reorganizar las ubicaciones, lo bueno es que ahora se pueden mezclar las casas- contesto mirando a la extraña rubia que le había preguntado.

-Eso es genial- dijo Ginny con gran emoción -podrás quedarte con nosotros Luna, lo pasaremos muy bien este año- agrego mientras abrazaba a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Pero nosotros no elegiremos los cuartos chicas- dijo Hermione- esos ya fueron asignados ¿no es así Draco?- inquirió la castaña mirando al rubio.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa -es verdad, pero ustedes estarán juntas, no olvides que en el tren te comente que yo me había encargado de eso, intente dejar a los amigos juntos, solo que era un cuarto para 4, no quedaban mas para 3, así que tendrán que aceptar a una alumna que tengo entendido viene trasladada desde una escuela en América- le sonrió el chico a la castaña.

-Eso es maravilloso, muchas gracias- dijo Hermione abrazando al muchacho con alegría.

-Supongo que también nos dejaste juntos- afirmo Ron mirándolo con cuestionamiento.

-Claro, solo que les tengo una noticia que no creo que les agrade mucho-

-No me digas que estaremos en torres distintas que las chicas- dijo Harry algo asustado y abrazando a su novia.

Draco rió por la cara de Harry -No, de hecho los cuartos están frente a frente, así que podrán disfrutar su noviazgo tranquilamente- observo cómo los 4 chicos del frente suyo sonreían con la noticia- el tema es que la directora me ordeno que me pusiera en el cuarto con ustedes, dijo que eran los que mejor me podría vigilar durante la condena- finalizo.

-Pues no me molesta- dijo Ron con sarcasmo- de hecho me alegra pues así podremos mantener controladas tus intenciones con Herms- aclaro.

Nadie más pudo mencionar palabra alguna pues comenzó a escucharse la voz de la directora que pedía silencio para el discurso inicial…

- Queridos alumnos, es un placer tenerlos nuevamente en el colegio. El año que dejamos atrás fue sin duda muy difícil para todos, grandes personas quedaron en el camino de la lucha por un mundo mejor, muchos otros sufrieron pérdidas importantes de las que aun no se recuperan, pero lo mejor de todo es que grandes personas nacieron durante la guerra, por lo que me siento orgullosa de ver todos los rostros antiguos. Habrán notado los grandes cambios que se realizaron durante el verano, y les informo que la asignación de cuartos fue modificada y ha sido publicada en el panel a la salida del comedor para que ubiquen sus habitaciones, junto con el nuevo mapa del colegio. Les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido sigue siendo prohibido, así que no tienten a la suerte cometiendo alguna imprudencia. A los alumnos nuevos les doy la más grata bienvenida y espero que consideren este colegio como su segundo hogar. A medida que vallan pasando al frente para la selección les será entregada la normativa de Hogwarts, les pido la respeten al pie de la letra- termino Minerva pasando al frente con el sombrero en mano y llamando al primer alumno.

Habían pasado ya una decena de chicos cuando se escucho el nombre de la protegida de Draco -Kristal Carren- menciono la directora.

La muchacha camino lentamente y se sentó en la silla, esperando que le pusieran el sombrero, era algo más pequeña que los demás niños de primero, tenía una piel muy blanca y cabello oscuro tan lacio que parecía que hubiese ocupado una poción alisadora -Eres muy curiosa, pero también muy valiente, has debido crecer sola y no te asustaste cuando comenzaste a tener magia… ¿Deseas que te ponga en Slytherin? Pues déjame decirte que no es la casa para ti, comprendo tus razones pero estarás mejor en Gryffindor- sentencio el sombrero.

Krystal recibió el pergamino de la directora y comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio y la castaña, se sentó al lado de Draco y derramo algunas lagrimas.

Ginny sin pensarlo trato de consolarla -No llores pequeña, en Gryffindor estarás muy bien, las serpientes suelen ser algo venenosas- lo dijo, miro a Draco y supo que había cometido una imprudencia.

-Eso es mentira- dijo la niña muy enojada -Draco es de Slytherin y es la mejor persona que he conocido, yo quería estar en la misma casa que el- finalizo secándose las lagrimas y dejando a todos asombrados.

Hermione paralizo con la mirada a su colorina amiga, quien estaba claramente arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-No te enojes Kristal, lo que dice Ginny es verdad, las serpientes no son buenas, yo mismo fui muy malo en el pasado con niños como tú, y aunque he cambiado no todos lo han hecho. En Gryffindor estarás mucho mejor, estoy orgulloso de seas una leona- declaro el rubio abrazándola y sonriendo.

Oh no! -Exclamo Ron con un tono de terror exagerado llamando la atención de sus amigos- tenemos una nueva misión, tendremos que descubrir donde escondieron al hurón y quien es este que lo está usurpando- termino riendo a carcajadas y contagiando al resto.


	9. Cita vs Cita

_**Gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho que les guste el fics, y gracias también por las criticas, procurare mejorar y arreglar las faltas de ortografía, aunque aun no se bien como modificar los capítulos, pero este fin de semana lo haré, había estado ausente por que falleció mi abuelito y eso me tenia muy apenada, pero he vuelto a lo único que me distrae, la literatura. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que les guste el capitulo y comenten sin temor.**_

_**Cita v/s Cita**_

Kristal bajaba corriendo las escaleras que daban a la sala común de la torre norte, detrás de ella venían 2 niñas que iban en su mismo curso, una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio muy ondeado que le llegaba a los hombros, los ojos café y algunos centímetros más de altura que la ojigris. También las acompañaba una niña castaña con ojos verdes, que bajaba algo más lento que sus amigas, su nombre era Rebeca y era del mismo tamaño de Carol, la niña rubia.

-No corran por las escaleras- una voz suave las reprendió- Kristal cariño si Draco te ve se enfadara pues puedes tener un accidente- reprendía la castaña con dulzura.

Las tres niñas miraban al suelo en señal de vergüenza pero al ver que Hermione no las castigaría soltaron a reír enérgicamente, se habían hecho amigas desde el primer día cuando descubrieron que compartirían el cuarto y no se separaban desde entonces, acudiendo juntas a clases y haciendo travesuras por doquier.

Ginny se paro al lado de la castaña viendo con alegría como las niñas reían -Ay Herms!, no las regañes, son solo niñas -dijo mirando a su amiga con cara de reproche- ¿No recuerdas lo traviesa que eras con mi hermano y mi novio a esa edad? Ustedes sí que no seguían las reglas!- termino mientras reía recordando algunas de las tantas veces que los castigaron.

-Ginny no se trata de eso, pero si Draco las ve se molestara con Kristal por que pueden tener un accidente-

-Ah claro se me olvidaba que ustedes nunca corrían peligro en sus travesuras- contesto la colorina irónicamente, mientras la castaña la fulminaba con la mirada por quitarle autoridad frente a las pequeñas.

-Herms no te enojes, solo hacíamos competencia para ver quien llegaba más rápido al reloj, Draco prometió que hoy nos llevaría a hosmeade- dijo Kristal con ojitos de pena.

Lo que sorprendió en algún grado a la castaña -está bien, pero no corran que Draco aun no ha bajado- respondió tratando de sonreír, pero más concentrada en los pensamientos que la invadían.

En ese instante se sintieron varios pasos bajar por la escalera, al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron 4 chicos que ellas ya conocían, eran Harry, Ron, Neville y Draco. Por alguna razón desde que compartían cuarto ya no se llevaban tan mal y venían sonriendo por algún accidente que había tenido Ron al despertar.

-Veo que tus citas ya te esperan- menciono Harry mirando con diversión a Draco.

-Aun sigues siendo el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts- completo Ron con cierta picardía y haciendo reír al resto.

Draco se limito a sonreír y tomar a las niñas de la mano para salir de la sala sin prestar atención alguna al resto que ahí se encontraba, solo se escucharon algunas palabras mientras el retrato se cerraba detrás de él -vamos, que muero de hambre, tomaremos desayuno en una cafetería muy linda, les encantara conocer hosmeade

Ginny noto entonces algo de tristeza en los ojos de la castaña, por lo que cuando los chicos las apresuraron para bajar al desayuno ella les pidió que se adelantaran, que ellas tenían un asunto que arreglar.

Cuando ya habían salido Hermione miro a su amiga con extrañeza -¿Qué es lo que pasa Ginny?- pregunto mirándola sin comprender.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber-

-No entiendo a que te refieres- respondió la castaña tratando de evadir la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Pues crees que soy tonta Hermione Granger? ¿Que no note la cara que pusiste cuando las niñas te dijeron que irían a hosmeade con Draco?- respondió furiosa la colorina

-No he puesto ninguna cara Ginny, creo que el amor te hace alucinar-

-Pues si no le quieres contar a tu mejor amiga que es lo que te sucede allá tu, pero no trates de decirme que nada pasa por que te conozco y sé que no es así- respondió aun mas irritada la colorina volteando para salir de la sala.

-Espera Ginny- se paró rápidamente la castaña tomando a su amiga del hombro para detenerla. Cuando esta ya se hubo puesto de frente prosiguió dejándose caer nuevamente en su asiento -es que ni yo misma sé lo que me pasa, me siento extraña sabes, cuando Kristal me dijo que irían a hosmeade me sentí un poco celosa- acepto con vergüenza.

-¿Celosa?-

-Sí, es que no se por qué Draco no me invito a ir también- menciono dejando entrever en sus ojos aquellos celos a los que se refería- se suponía que iba a tratar de conquistarme, y ni siquiera me saludo al bajar, llevamos 2 semanas de clases y casi no me habla- termino con algo de tristeza.

-Estas enamorada del hurón!- afirmo Ginny abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa y olvidando su enojo.

-No, pero me molesta su incongruencia, no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por conquistarme como dijo que haría, es un mentiroso- afirmo la castaña poniéndose de pie para disponerse a salir.

-¿Entonces te gustaría que te conquistara?- pregunto confundida la colorina.

-Claro que no Ginevra, no digas tonterías, Ron y Harry jamás me dejarían estar con él y yo no quiero tener problemas con ellos, mejor dejemos las cosas así y bajemos al comedor que muero de hambre-

-No te entiendo amiga ¿Entonces por qué te molesta que no te haya invitado?, después de todo para que quieres un pretendiente que nunca corresponderás-

-No quiero hablar más del tema Ginny, solo bajemos a comer- señalo Hermione tomando a su amiga del brazo para salir por el retrato- tengo que darme prisa pues Bradley me esperara en la biblioteca para que lo ayude con su tarea para la clase de runas antiguas- termino la castaña ya camino al comedor.

-¿Bradley Chambers? ¿El bombón de Ravenclaw que juega en el equipo quidditch? eso sí que es suerte!, pasar un sábado con dicho caramelo- afirmo la colorina susurrándole a su amiga para que no escucharan Harry y Ron que estaban sentados en el comedor unos metros más adelante hacia donde ellas se dirigían.

Hermione se sonrojo -por favor Ginny no digas tonterías, solo lo ayudare con su tarea, nada mas- aclaro tratando de silenciar a su amiga.

-A quien ayudaras con su tarea- pregunto Ron en forma curiosa mientras se llenaba la boca con la comida de su plato.

-A Chambers- se adelanto a responder la colorina.

-Es cierto- afirmo Harry- lo había olvidado.

-Y como sabias- inquirió la castaña.

-Escuchamos cuando te lo pidió, aunque es raro que alguien de esa casa necesite ayuda con ruinas, sabiendo lo inteligentes que son- respondió Ron aun con la boca llena.

-Bueno, creo que esa materia le cuesta-

-No es así Herms, el siempre saca buenas calificaciones, por eso creo que tu le gustas- se adelanto Neville al contestar inocentemente

La castaña se sonrojo mientras su amiga le daba un codazo como advirtiendo que ella ya lo sabía.

-Ahh por eso Draco nos dijo que olvidáramos lo del permiso cuando te vio que tu aceptabas ayudar a ese Chambers -aseguro Ron mientras recibía un codazo de Harry que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿De qué permiso hablas Ron?-

-Hay Herms este idiota que se confundió de momento, es que ese mismo día Draco nos pidió que lo dejáramos llevar a las niñas a hosmeade, pero eso nada tiene que ver contigo- se adelanto a responder Harry mirando furiosamente a Ron para que este asintiera con la cabeza- no olvides que como sus "guardianes" alguno de nosotros 3 debe autorizar las salidas que hace de la escuela.

Entrada ya la tarde los chicos estaban en la sala común de la torre cuando vieron llegar a Draco cargado de bolsas por todos lados y el trío de niñas riendo detrás de él -¿Que te ha pasado Draco?, creo que te trajiste todo hosmeade- pronuncio llena de risas la colorina.

-Compras más que una niña- menciono Ron entre burlas

El rubio soltó las bolsas para mirar a los presentes -solo son cosas para las niñas, especialmente para Kristal que le hacían falta muchas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa plateada de tamaño mediano -solo esto compre yo para… ¿dónde está Hermione?- pregunto notando que la chica no se encontraba.

-Porque tanto interés en ella Draco- interrogo la colorina

-Es el mismo interés de siempre, desde que la amo-

-No hemos visto ese interés en estas semanas- siguió comentando la colorina algo desconcertada.

-De donde sacas eso Ginny, si el hurón tardo 1 semana en convencernos de que lo dejáramos llevar a Herms a hosmeade- interrumpió Harry

-Y porque nadie me dijo nada-

-Por que con lo chismosa que eres se lo habrías contado a Herms- menciono Ron

-Y si los convenció entonces porque se llevo a las niñas-

-Por que Herms tenía otros planes- aclaro el rubio algo triste.

-¿Ah sí?, pues vallan sabiendo que gracias a eso mi amiga piensa que ya no le interesa a Draco, y es mas… -interrumpió la colorina para dejar de mirar al rubio y mirar al resto de sus amigos- también cree que ustedes nunca le permitirían salir con él, no me extrañaría que a estas alturas haya aceptado salir con el bombón de Ravenclaw - termino Ginny algo molesta.


End file.
